The 'Next Great Adventure'
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: CANON Snippets of the life of Harry Potter and his 'Adventures' in life.


**The 'Next Great Adventure'**

* * *

Harry was standing just outside Ron and Hermione's house. In the middle of the night. In just a shirt and his boxers. In late October.

He didn't want to wake them up, but he was freezing off his balls.

He rang the bell and then again when he didn't even hear shuffling or see any light illuminating the house. He was starting to shiver.

Finally he heard a crash and Ron's unmistakable grumbling coming closer. The door finally opened and before Ron could open his eyes to see who was on the other side, Harry was next to him, the door closed and the cold mostly left outside.

"What are you doing here mate? Shouldn't you be in your bed SLEEPING like us good folks?" Ron mumbled, slightly more awake, meaning only half asleep by this time.

"Don't you think I'd be there if I could? Ginny tossed me out and then locked the door." Harry replied, running his fingers through his hair, before tugging.

This made Ron blink, before he ushered Harry into the living room where he conjured a set of tea.

They sipped their drink in silence for a few minutes. Harry had a bit of time to unfreeze himself before Ron put his cup down on the coffee table.

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Harry denied immediately.

Ron only looked at him disbelievingly.

Harry sighed, massaging his temples and running his hands over his face. "Okay, so I might have suggested to her to take care of what she ate…" Harry grumbled.

When he looked up, Ron was gaping at him like a fish, eyes wide, and chin on the floor.

"What? You think it's easy to me? She's the same height as me, if not a bit taller even, and I'm not exactly buff you know. How would you like if Hermione was bigger, or looked stronger than you? Not that that's possible, but still…" Harry burst out. Of course, with Ron being a lot taller than either Harry or Hermione, and with his broad shoulders and appetite, neither of which Harry had, it was hard to imagine Harry's scenario with Ron.

"But, you told her to go on a DIET? Are you nuts mate?" Ron started slowly, disbelieving. "I'M not that much of an idiot! Come on!"

"It's not like I can help it Ron! I won't grow anymore, my body is lucky to stay in this shape if anything. God, I was used to eating almost nothing and I have to fight to keep a normal eating schedule. How do you expect me to deal with this? We're good now, but if she gains even a bit, we wouldn't be able to go out anywhere together!"

"It doesn't matter mate! You don't tell a girl to diet! You just don't. Eat more heavy food or something, but you don't just go around whistling and walk into that one! Anyway why wouldn't you be able to go outside? It's not like someone will point at you and laugh or some rot."

"No, but they get a picture, and ta-da, next morning's headlines are filled with 'The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-A-Boy-Toy' or in the worst case, they dig up the Dursleys and that's Not something I want to risk. You know how the vultures work."

"Yeah. Sorry mate, I feel for you but you still can't flip that out to Ginny. It's a rule. If I learned anything since school, it's that in a relationship you obey the rule, or suffer long and hard. And you can't choose suffering." Ron finally stood up. "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket. You can stay the night, but you better work out how you'll gonna solve your problem and not screw up again! Oh, and how you'll gonna apologise to make Ginny let you in. You'll have to be convincing." Ron winked, clearly happy that it wasn't his problem and went to retrieve the items.

Harry groaned heavily. Great, now he made a huge mess and didn't even have a comrade to share the burden with. "Remind me NOT to be adventurous in the future!" He shot after Ron, before adding under his breath. "I didn't imagine my 'Next Great Adventure' to be like this…"

* * *

There was a bloodcurdling scream from the other side of the door. Harry was frantic. He couldn't do anything and what he could; he wasn't brave enough to do. He could go inside, but just hearing the sounds, he shied away from the door. He started pacing again, drying his sweaty palms on his jeans, running his hands over his face and hair, then tugging it, cleaning his glasses, and looking frantically around for inspiration. In short, he was a nervous wreck.

There was another, long scream, and after fifteen hours, it finally stopped. Then he heard crying. Harry ran his hands over his jeans again, before knocking.

He saw Ginny, her face tired with tear tracks on both sides, she was a bit pale, but the medi-witch was currently dictating a Blood-replenisher Potion into her, while another was obviously healing her. He went over, running gentle fingers over her hair, when the bundle appeared in his line of sight.

They both looked up to see a wrinkled red and purple tiny face just peeking out of a soft blue blanket.

"It's a boy. Congratulations!" They heard the sentiment echoed by the others as the small form was given to Ginny.

"Welcome to the World, James Sirius Potter." Ginny cooed, cuddling their son. Harry was a bit surprised, but Ginny chose well. He knew she chose those names for his sake, and he loved her even more for it. And even if their baby didn't show it now, he was destined to become the next Marauder with those names. Harry didn't know if he wanted to witness it all, or run while he was able to do so.

"You are Our 'Next Great Adventure'." He told their baby boy. Harry finally looked up and locked gazes with his wife. Both their eyes were full of mirth, knowing that this wasn't exactly what Dumbledore meant, but it sure as hell applied.

* * *

"We're getting married!" Lily Luna Potter exclaimed, clearly over the clouds.

Harry leaned to the side in his seat, inviting Hermione to come closer, so she could hear him too, as he was on the other side of Ron, who sat next to Harry. "What would you say to 'Villain Hunting' as our 'Next Great Adventure'? Just for old times' sake." He whispered, to his best friends shrewdly.

The others in the family didn't understand why the three took ten minutes to calm their sudden burst of laughter.

* * *

**A/N.:** Inspired by the words of the title, from the fanfiction of 'SisterDear', titled 'Tom Marvolo Riddle Potter' (ID: 2856616).

2014.03.24


End file.
